Falling in Love wasn't my plan
by Ztilo
Summary: 'He hadn't meant for any of it to happen, neither of them had. It was just supposed to be a campaign, like any other. He'd done a number of them before and none of them had ever turned out like this.' One-shot featuring some lyrics from Michael Jackson's 'This Is It'. It mostly follows the timeline of 106 'The Trail'.


_I'd never heard a single word about you_

"Who is she?" Fitz stormed into Cyrus's office, face red.

Cyrus briefly glanced up and went back to the document in front of him.

"Olivia? She's one of my old students." He said flippantly.

"What is she doing here? You didn't tell me you were bringing somebody new in."

Cyrus put the paper down and looked at his candidate. Fitz was staring him down in an attempt to intimidate him.

"_She_ is here to get _you_ elected. You're down in the polls and she's going to fix that, it's what she does."

Fitz she shook his head, dismissing Cyrus's reasons.

"I didn't ask for you to bring her in."

Cyrus took his glasses off and stared at the man in front of him.

"Would you have said no if I'd said something beforehand?"

Fitz thought about it for a second.

*Maybe*

He realized he didn't have an answer.

"I...don't know."

Cyrus put his glasses back on and went back to his reading,

"Well she's here so get used to it, she's going to get you into that White House so be thankful she is."

Fitz paused for a moment then turned towards the door.

"I don't like her."

Cyrus didn't even look up.

"You just don't like what she said, you don't even know her."

_It feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times_

It wasn't true. What Cyrus said, that Fitz didn't even know her, it wasn't true. In part it was because they'd never actually met, but that didn't matter. From the moment she'd walked into that room and said those things to him, he felt liked he'd been waiting for her to show up.

Like he'd met her before, but he couldn't pin point where. Was it in college? No she seemed younger than him. At a fundraiser? He couldn't be sure.

Still, the nagging feeling that there was something different about her stayed.

Too quickly he recognized what it was.

It was attraction. He was attracted to her. To the women whom within seconds of first seeing him told him in a room full of people exactly what was going wrong with his life.

"You look like you don't screw your wife"

How could she even know that?

_You said you really know me too yourself_

He'd tried to fire her. To fight the attraction, to take away the temptation, but he couldn't. As soon as it happened he'd regretted it. He chased after her and practically begged her to stay.

She asked why. What was wrong with her, why didn't he even want to give her a chance?

He didn't have to answer. She knew. With one single look, she knew. She could read him so easily. And he suspected why. She felt it too. She didn't have to say it, but he recognized his yearning reflected in her eyes.

It seemed like they never had to speak the words out loud, but they knew what the other was thinking. All it took were silent looks. They could be in a room full of people, but as soon as he searched for he found her eyes meeting his.

They were like magnets. Instinctively one always knew what the other wanted, needed.

_You said to me you don't want me hanging around_

"We can't do this."

"Do what?"

"THIS. Us. You can't be chasing after me Governor Grant. You have an election to win."

"Don't call me Governor Grant, Olivia." He leaned closer to her and whispered the next part in her ear, "call me Fitz."

She pulled away immediately.

"_Governor Grant_, this has to end NOW."

She resisted his advances and walked away. It was always the same. If they were in a room together and only the two of them were left she'd leave before he could say a word.

He knew she was right, he knew this was dangerous, that it could ruin things for him and for her.

But he didn't care. He couldn't stop it.

_Come on baby just understand_

He tried to tell her, make her understand that his life wasn't what she thought it was. That his marriage wasn't a real marriage, that it wasn't love, maybe never had been.

He needed her, every waking moment he spent thinking about her. It was one of the most important times of his life, he was running for president, yet the only thing that was ever on his mind was her.

He finally got one moment with her in the hallway of his campaign headquarters.

"Just stand here with me, for one minute."

_We can feel, this is real_

And they did. Just one minute. It was all they needed. They stared into each others' eyes and the world opened up. There was no election, no presidency, no potential rumors or scandals, no secrets, no marriage, just them. Them two alone, like it should be, like it was meant to be.

No matter how much she tried to deny it, no matter how wrong they both knew it was they couldn't control it.

It was like fate had brought them together, neither had known feelings so strong before but when they looked right at each other, when they breathed the other in, it was ALL they knew.

There was no pretending, no more hiding, it was real.

_I never thought that I would be your lover_

He'd tried to give her an out. Told her to just walk into her hotel room and close the door behind her. That was it, no more. Tried to convince her, but he couldn't convince himself. The words said say, but their real meaning was come. Follow me. Make love to me.

And she did. In all his years he didn't know he could feel pleasure so good, so right. He'd never felt another woman fit so perfectly against him. Not even his wife.

It was like he she knew exactly what he wanted, exactly how to push his buttons. And he knew the same about her.

They moved together in perfect rhythm. How had he not experienced this before? How had he gone so long without knowing who she was?

Now that he had her, he never wanted to let her go.

_Falling in love wasn't my plan_

He hadn't meant for any of it to happen, neither of them had. It was just supposed to be a campaign, like any other. He'd done a number of them before and none of them had ever turned out like this.

Yet he wouldn't change any of it for a second.

He loved her. He had _fallen in love_ with her. He figured he always had.

And he never needed to question why.


End file.
